Bad News from a Worse Source
by The X-Pig
Summary: So, who told Scully that Mulder was gone? Missing scene from Requiem


AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was not my idea, but I thought I'd run with it. 

THANKS: This one's for Mallory. Ask and ye shall receive. But, be careful what you wish for.

_

* * *

Fools we are  
If hate's the gate to peace  
This is the last stop_

"The Last Stop" by Dave Matthews Band

* * *

Krycek unlocked the door to the car and climbed in, banging his prosthetic arm into the steering wheel, and  
cursed. Marita just chuckled, amused by the level of frustration surrounding him. Krycek glared at her as he  
started the car. 

"Can I drop you somewhere, Marita?"

"Are you trying to be funny, Alex?"

"No. Why? Are you afraid of me? Afraid that you might meet an undignified end?"

"Should I be?"

"No. I have other fish to fry right now."

"Ah, a trip to see Agent Scully, is it? To break the news to her?"

"I don't think it's any of your business what I am going to do. Am I taking you home, or dropping you off  
somewhere else?"

"The hotel will be fine."

The ride was passed in silence, Krycek keeping one eye on the road, and one on Marita. He didn't trust  
her, unsure what deal she had made to be saved after El Rico. But he hadn't lied when he said he had  
other things on his mind. He was going to tell Scully that Mulder had been taken, that Skinner had failed,  
and that the devil had been returned to hell. He just wasn't sure how she'd respond.

After dropping off Marita, Krycek went to the hospital. It took him several minutes to find which room Scully  
was in, the nurses were very hesitant to allow her visitors. Finally, he had resorted to flashing a nondescript  
badge and threatening to make waves. A scared little rabbit of a nurse pointed him in the right direction  
and, as he walked off, started muttering about overblown government types. Krycek had to laugh.

"If only you knew the truth, little one. If only you knew."

Krycek stood for several minutes outside the room, watching Scully fidget with her neckline, before he  
noticed that her cross, the one that Mulder had wore when they were partners, was missing. He wondered if  
she knew, if she could feel that he was gone. He had always believed that Mulder and Scully had a  
connection that ran far deeper than friendship, but he didn't believe for a minute that they were intimate  
with each other.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he entered the room and approached Scully, noting the look of  
distrust that entered her eyes as she watched him.

"Have you come to finish the work you started long ago, Krycek?"

"No, I haven't. And I was just following orders."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"If it'll make you feel better, the man who gave those orders is dead."

"Cancer Man is dead? How? When?"

"Yes, he's dead. I killed him myself. I sent the devil back to hell. And I succeeded where others had failed."

"You sound so proud of yourself, Alex, so righteous. Is that all that you wanted?"

"No. I have some other, more important, news for you."

"What?"

"Mulder is gone."

"WHAT!"

"He's gone. He was taken, abducted."

"How?"

"Skinner failed you. He let Mulder get away. He lost him."

"No, not Skinner."

"Yes."

"Did you have anything to do with it? Tell me, Alex, did you interfere?"

"I didn't have to. Skinner underestimated Mulder's ability to get into  
trouble. Because of Skinner you are alone. Why didn't you go with him,  
Scully?"

"He wouldn't let me."

"So, you failed him too, didn't you? You didn't push the issue and now he's gone."

Krycek watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks, resisting the urge to sweep them away with his good  
hand. Despite his bravado, Krycek liked Scully. He respected her strength and was almost ashamed of  
himself to be toying with her. Then he remembered how Mulder had treated him while they had been  
partners and knew it was Scully's fault. A wicked grin began to spread itself across his face, reaching deep  
into his soul.

As Scully looked up, Krycek turned to go, reaching the door before she could speak.

"Agent Scully, I will be in touch."

And he left, jogging down the hallway to the stairs and fleeing the building, disappearing once again into  
the city.

* * *

Fin 

First published - 5/24/00


End file.
